


A Number Six with a Side of the Apocalypse

by dreamonlosers



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Burger King - Freeform, Drabble, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonlosers/pseuds/dreamonlosers
Summary: Ellie inquires about fast food chains. Joel answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ha I just finished playing this game a day ago, I had to get something out. Working on something else, though.

"So, like, what was this place?" Ellie asks, her feet dangling over the edge of the counter. She hears Joel rummaging through supplies in a closet somewhere and she takes the time to examine her surroundings: colorful seats, a kitchen hidden behind a tiled wall, and a broken piece of what used to be a menu board.

She swivels around to face Joel, who says, "Old Burger King, oughta be another one a few miles from here," he inspects an old bottle. "We're just lucky that this one hadn't been stripped clean yet."

Ellie frowns, hops off the counter and pushes through the swinging door to peer into the kitchen. It's mediocre at best, full of shelves and smooth grills, unlike anything she's ever seen before. The sleek metal of the pieces have scorch marks and old, plastic containers, which seem to have yellow mush in them, line the shelves. Hell, she'd dare say the boarding school had a nicer kitchen than this.

"But why would they need another one so close by? I mean, other restaurants didn't do that, right?" She rests her chin on her hand, taking down a flyer of what seems to be a work schedule spanning over a month. Few hours and little pay seemed to be the constant.

Joel's mouth quirked a bit at her statement, almost a smile; Ellie wants to be indignant, but she just listens. "Many restaurants did that, Ellie. You probably just haven't noticed, but we've passed tons."

He almost added _the funny thing about the world is how easily it fell, no matter how persistent it seemed._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
